


My Girl

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [63]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "You're my girl, of course I'm gonna look after you. You mean everything to me, Sam."





	My Girl

Fandoms: General Hospital/Arrow  
Title: My Girl  
Characters: Sam McCall and John Diggle  
Pairing: Sam McCall/John Diggle  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: "You're my girl, of course I'm gonna look after you. You mean everything to me, Sam."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 172

Word used: Power

Drabble # 63: My Girl

Sam had just knocked out one of the two guys who had tried to steal her car. She looked over at John and saw him punching the other man and the power behind his punches surprised her.

After one last punch, Sam watched as John tied up the man he had punched, then together the two of them tied up the other man and waited for the police to show up and take the men away.

After the police and the men were gone, Sam turned to her boyfriend and smiled. "Thank you looking out for me. I love it when you take care of me."

John nodded and the two of them got into Sam's car and buckled up. Sam got into the passenger seat and John got into the driver's seat and the two of them drove off.

"You're my girl. Of course I'm gonna look after you. You mean everything to me, Sam." The two of them fell silent for the rest of the ride home and just enjoyed listening to music.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
